A Flask of Vodka
by Dreaming Bunnies
Summary: Fionna had heard stories from some of the other girls in Aaa about a smooth talking vampire with talented hands. The young woman had never been more than curious. But now as she sits in a booth at Aaa's most renowned bar, Fiery Sins, nursing her flask of vodka, she can't ignore the bad boy that floats about the bar.


**Hey guys! A short little one shot I wanted to put out for all of you. (: Hope you enjoy. Also on this story or in a PM you can request a specific story plot line that you want me to write. (: So yeah. Give me some lovely smutty ideas. (;**

**A Flask of Vodka**

**Rated M for adult themes and language.**

**I do not own Adventure Time. **

**-Dreaming Bunnies**

* * *

Fionna had heard stories from some of the other girls in Aaa about a smooth talking vampire with talented hands. The young woman had never been more than curious. But now as she sits in a booth at Aaa's most renowned bar, Fiery Sins, nursing her flask of vodka, she can't ignore the bad boy that floats about the bar.

"You handle your vodka surprisingly well," a handsome man with pink flesh and a sugary smile compliments.

"Thanks," Fionna mumbles back with a scowl on her face. She really isn't one for the skeptical men at bars.

I should've worn something else, she chastises.

The blonde has put her hair up in a elegant bun tonight, keeping it off her body in the humid scene. She wears black stockings that stop right under her knees and a very short black skirt with ruffles, bordered in white lace. Her top is simple, it clings to her body showing off her curves. Its black and white with stripes running horizontally along her body. She looks very unlike her normal self.

"Can I buy you another drink?" the candy colored man asks then flashes her what must be his signature smile.

"I'm good thanks," Fionna deadpans. She isn't in the mood for whatever this prissy man has to offer.

Hurt flashes across his candy features before he bounces back again. "I'm Gumball," he says relentlessly extending his hand.

Fionna sighs and takes his hand with a half-hearted smile. "Fionna."

Gumball takes a seat next to the flustered blonde. He flags down a waitress, orders gin and then turns to be greeted with an annoyed scowl. "So Fionna," he begins. "What brings a _beautiful_ girl like you to the bar alone?"

Fionna opens her mouth to speak then shuts it again realizing she really doesn't know. "Just wanted a drink," she finally decides. She says each word slowly studying the peculiar man before her.

"I guess we came here for two different reasons," Gumball smirks.

Fionna groans loudly, making sure the prissy candy man who wants to get in her pants can hear. "Not interested," she growls fiercely. She's had just about enough of him.

"Ah come on, Sugar," he coos lightly. "You know you wanna."

With that he smashes his lips to hers muffling her startled yelp. Her lips are slack against his and she fights back the gagging in the back of her throat.

"She said no," a husky voice growls from behind her. Fionna feels Gumball's weight lifted off of her and she watches as a certain vampire takes him to one of the bouncers. He returns to her little booth with a sly smile.

"Uh thanks," she mumbles avoiding his eyes. Fionna takes a long swig of her vodka relishing in the way it burns going down her throat.

"I'm Marshall," the vampire says snickering.

"Fionna," she tells him taking another swig of her vodka.

"I know who you are," Marshall says very bluntly staring down at the blonde.

Fionna shifts uncomfortably under his gaze, clearing her throat hoping something thing will come of it.

"Um, do you need something?"

"You owe me something."

"I.. What?"

"You owe me something Fionna. A kiss. And how about we make it interesting. If you aren't completely turned on by our kiss then ill leave. If you are, well then we'll have to take care of that, huh?" the vampire smirked deviously. He truly was the son of a demon.

Fionna felt a flush creep up on her neck at his words. He makes her flustered, nervous. She likes when he smirks, she likes the way he looks at her, she likes the way her name sounds on his lips. Shit, she _likes_ him. Despite the rational part of her mind screaming for her to leave the skeptical half vampire/half demon, she stays sitting at the booth waiting for the vampire to make his move. Her mind becomes foggy with lust or.. Maybe it was the vodka. "Okay," she murmurs in a sing-song voice.

Marshall stares at her in astonishment as if not believing that a beautiful girl like Fionna actually _agreed_ to his proposal. His already dark eyes somehow become a shade darker heavily hooded with lust. If he could breath that silly mortal air surely his breath would have hitched. He licks his lips and watches, quite satisfied to say the least, as the blonde mimics him. He leans in and watches Fionna's eyes close, anticipating him. He smirks and leaves his lips hovering over hers.

Fionna waits impatiently for the contact of his lips on hers. She opens her eyes to see him watching her still she closes her eyes again hoping to send the message to him and finally, _finally_, he presses his lips to hers firmly making it the second time a mysterious man has come into contact with her. His lips are surprisingly cool on hers, and hers are incredibly _hot_ on his. The kiss is tentative at first, but the vampire soon dominates the eager blonde turning the kiss into a hot mess of pink supple lips on grey ones.

Fionna scrambles onto Marshall's lap in an attempt to get closer to him. She threads her fingers through his dark hair and pulls him closer to her when the vampires hand brushes the bottom of her breast. A soft moan is caught in the back of her throat and her lips part slightly in pleasure. Marshall uses the moment to thrust his forked tongue into her incredibly warm mouth.

Fionna gasps, Marshall groans.

The kiss is quickly coming to a close as the blonde desperately needs to break for air but the vampire keeps his lips pressed against hers a little longer, simply because he's Marshall Lee the Vampire King and he can.

Marshall pulls his lips away from hers emitting a wet satisfying 'pop.' "So," the vampire hisses into the blondes ear. "Are you completely turned on by me or what?"

Fionna remains panting heavily with her arms loosely locked around his neck. She would be lying if she told Marshall that she wasn't utterly and completely aching for him. Her need for the vampire pooled between thighs and she shudders lightly when he puts his rough hand on the back of her neck. "Yes," she sighs.

In one swift move Marshall scoops up the slightly drunk, slightly frazzled Fionna who murmurs some sort of odd combinations of letters and groans. The pair ignores the odd looks they get from the other people in the bar until Fionna places a kiss on the vampires two identical bite marks and they all settle down about someone possibly slipping the beautiful woman a drug.

"Where?" Marshall asks hastily and Fionna tilts her head back and groans at the large poke in right thigh.

"I don't care, just soon Marshall."

The vampire flies the gorgeous blonde back to his home. It's surprising the two actually made it there, Fionna was eagerly sucking on his cool skin leaving love marks to show that he was hers. Marshall angrily tosses his door open still cradling the overly eager blonde. In seconds he has her pinned underneath him on his bed kissing her passionately all over again. Marshall boldly places a hand on Fionna's covered breast. He rolls his thumb over her nipple groaning at the way her bra and shirt do very little to conceal the way they pucker at his touch. His moves from her lips to her neck sucking lightly on her pulse point. She whimpers lightly at the combinations of his mouth and fingers. Her center is dripping with anticipation, her breath is hot and her voice is throaty as she gently pleads, "More."

Marshall ignores her quite plead and continues his antagonizing torture on her neck. Fionna wraps her legs around the vampires waist, still pinned underneath him. "Please," she begs when Marshall bites down roughly on her sensitive skin then swirls his tongue lapping up the small amount of blood. He was careful not to hurt the fragile human. Even though it would be quite easy, he didn't want to hurt her.

"I've been watching you for months. You're so strong and brave and so damn sexy. Don't ruin my fantasy, Fionna. Let me do this the way I want to," Marshall hisses and the gorgeous blonde whimpers at his words.

The vampire dips his fingers into the waist band of Fionna's skirt. He smooths his fingers over her milky skin with a sigh and runs his rough hand under her shirt and over her stomach. Marshall listens as the blondes breath hitches and quickly sits up on the bed. He pulls the blonde up with him and quickly tugs off her shirt then latches onto her lips.

Marshall racks his fingers up and down Fionna's soft and exposed back. She shudders in his arms both at the feeling of his hands all over her and the cool air hitting her body. Their lips move as one Marshall loves how she tastes like vanilla and rough vodka. By now her lips are red and swollen, her cheeks are flushed a soft tint of pink and her sparkling baby blue eyes have changed to a more passionate deep blue.

Smirking at the way Fionna whines, Marshall takes off his shirt then quickly presses their two bare chests together. The gorgeous blonde squirms impatiently trying to make some sort of friction. Marshall leans back and roughly gropes her breast watching in pleasure as Fionna's mouth hangs open in a silent moan.

"Ugh fuck me," Fionna groans when the vampire replaces his hand with his cool mouth, swirling his tongue over her erratic nipple.

"Mmmm, that's the _point_ gorgeous," he murmurs onto her supple breasts.

Fionna undoes the annoying bun her hair is in and the golden locks come down to bounce around her bare back. Her fingers are knotted into Marshall's soft dark hair. Fionna smiles at the large bulge in the vampires pants. He wanted her.

Fionna takes her shaky hands and places them over Marshall's pants, pulling them down slightly trying to tell him what she wants oh so desperately. The vampire smirks at the nervous girl, removing his mouth from her breasts. He slowly drags his hands down her exposed skin sending slivers of pleasure through the blonde. He stops at her skirt, smirking at the glimpse of ass he sees. She isn't wearing underwear.

Marshall shoves her skirt upward so it loosely fits around the middle of her stomach. He yanks down his pants and boxers to reveal his pulsing erection. Fionna marvels at his size, this might hurt a bit. He's quite a bit bigger than any man she's been with before.

The vampire leans down so that his mouth is hovering above the blondes ear."Listen, this is going to be quick and hard. I just want you so badly." The words shoot straight to Fionna already dripping center. Glob, this man could make her knees buckle.

Marshall positions himself at her entrance. He teases her folds with his tip quite pleased at how damn wet she was. Fionna mewls impatiently waiting for him to just do it already.

And then Marshall thrusts into her roughly, holding his body up one of his arms. Fionna eyes shut and she moans quietly at the fullness he just felt right to her. She wraps her legs around his waist and rolls her hips creating friction that rubs her just right.

"Fuck you're so _tight_," the vampire hisses into the crook of Fionna's neck.

He begins thrusting again when he's calmed himself down. His face is buried into her hair that smells of strawberries and vanilla. He groans as the blonde begins to match his thrusts.

The room begins to fill with the sounds of grey flesh smacking onto peach flesh and savory moans. The blonde feels the vampires sack smacking into her thigh and Marshall brings his head up satisfied to see Fionna's breasts jiggling back and forth at the power of their thrusts.

Fionna cries out in pleasure when the vampire flips her over, pounding into her from behind. She fists to the sheets trying desperately trying to muffle the embarrassing cries that fall from her mouth. Marshall loops his free arm around her thigh, keeping her from sliding away from him as the force of his thrusts propel her forward. He groans lightly each time he's fully inside her then pulls out again. He grabs handfuls of her hair, tugging it back lightly and Fionna groans.

Fionna can't take much more. A deep surge of pleasure knots in her stomach, ready to burst. She reaches down to desperately rub her clit in an attempt to reach her climax. A throaty moan escapes her lips as the vampire gives her ass a slight swat. She rubs frantic circles onto her clit once more until she comes undone.

"Marshall!" she screams into the bed sheets as waves of pleasure corse through her body. Her walls clamp down around the vampires member. She pants heavily at the mind blowing orgasm she's just received. "Fuck," she huffs out.

"Gonna come," the vampire warns screwing his eyes shut. He thrusts into the blonde a few more times then his body spasms in a jerky motion as he spills his seed into Fionna's center. They remain like that for a while, his member pulsing pleasantly inside of her until Marshall finally pulls himself out and flops down beside her with a sexy smile.

"How about round two?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
